Time On The Beach
by Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni
Summary: Lucas and Peyton head out for a day at the beach but it doesn't go as planed. Leyton.


A/N Hey this is my First FanFic! So please Read and Review.

Peyton was lying in bed, eyes closed but not asleep, he knew that, he slowly made his way towards his side of the bed. She felt the bed dip from his weight, keeping her eyes closed she felt him pressed his lips to her check. Both their lips curved into a smile, she rolled to face him and kissed him on his lips.

"Time to get up, sleepy head," he mumbled against her lips, she moaned and rolled away from him. He chuckled; he knew she hated getting up. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, to kiss the back of her shoulder, "We are going to the beach today." He stated, Peyton felt him smile against her back, they both loved the beach. She rolled once more to face Lucas, looked into his blue eyes, smiled and pressed her lips to his. Abruptly getting up and ran to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and stepped in.

Peyton emerged from the bedroom not forty-five minutes later, hair done the way that drove Lucas crazy. She wore her favorite denim shorts and her bikini top. Slowly walking over to him, stood behind him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm ready for the beach."

His head spun around from his desk chair where he had been writing a chapter for his next novel. He smirked and stood up from is chair, looking at his wife.

"I was ready an hour ago." She rolled her eyes and walked toward the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and saw two sandwiches made and two waters sitting beside them. Peyton knew Lucas was always over prepared. She looked at him and rolled her eyes once again but this time she was smiling.

They got everything together, but it was sitting by the front door with both of them with keys in their hands, Lucas had the Mustang key's in his, while Peyton had the Comet's in hers, they always had this problem. They stared at each other trying to convince the other to step down and let them take their car. It never worked.

"We took the Comet last time" Lucas complained, he knew he wasn't going to win but it was worth a shot. She stood there not wanting to give in, at the back of her mind she thought of a plan to get what she wanted, what she had always wanted to do. She wanted to drive the mustang, it seem like a compromise to her. She looked at him and smiled, with that smile he knew he was in trouble.

"How about we take the Mustang," she smiled and he knew there was a 'but' coming, "but," she took a slow breath, "I get to drive?"

Lucas looked at the floor for concern for his prized car, even though he knew that she was going to get her way. He didn't want her to drive the Mustang he never let anyone drive it. Peyton barley let him drive the Comet. He let out a heavy breath of air looked at Peyton and almost lost himself in her green eyes. He lost the second he looked in those green eyes and she knew she had won.

"Fine." He said without another word, while Peyton smiled, she was going to drive the Mustang for the first time. Taking his hand, she squeezed his hand for reassurance, at least that's what he thought until, and she slipped her fingers between his to snatch the keys away. She grabbed the small cooler of food they were bringing to the beach, and ran to the Mustang, unlocking it and looking back to her husband to see him shaking his head at what had just happened.

They finished loading the Mustang with all of the necessities to go to the beach with, Peyton jumped in the driver's seat and Lucas groaned as he slid into the passenger seat. He looked at her with a concerned look, and buckled his belt.

"You do realize I want you to be careful with it, right, no fast corners, or loud blasting music." She looked at him, smiled to herself then looked at her hands and put the keys into the ignition. The music started, loud. Lucas looked at the floor, while Peyton started to laugh.

"So I can't listen to loud music in here but you can." She smiled; he looked at her and smiled. Peyton shook her head and lifted her foot off the brake and shifted it to the clutch, to change it into first and the Mustang started to move. She smiled the whole way there, and Lucas griped to the door handle. She pulled into their usual area and parked. Lucas jumped out of the car so fast it caused Peyton to start laughing again, she might have caused him to do that since the whole way there she drove extra fast and took all the turns a little sharp. She did it all on purpose and they both knew that.

Lucas was already on the sand with the cooler and towels by the time Peyton had gotten out of the car. He could hear her laugh the entire time, and he loved it. She walked up behind him after he put everything on the sand. Stepping out of her shorts, she slipped her hand around his waist and pressed her lips to his shoulder the same way he had done to her that morning.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, while he twisted around to press his lips to hers and smiled, "but you knew it was coming" she finished, muttering it against his lips. He took a step back, smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the ocean. She complied. They walked in to the crisp water of the Atlantic Ocean and enjoyed the pull of the waves. She suddenly jumped towards him even though she wasn't that far away and let out a small screech. He looked at her with a concerned look, but she smiled,

"A fish hit me. Don't give me that look." he laughed at her reaction to a simple fish hitting her. He pulled her closer to him by her waist, looking down at her,

"Don't worry I'll protect you from all the scary fish in the sea." He said in a mocking tone. She slapped his chest. He playfully grabbed his chest where she had just hit him and acted hurt. Peyton simply smiled and shook her head at him. She wrapped her arms around him and they stood in the water feeling the waves that were pulling them every which way.

Peyton slid out of Lucas' embrace and grabbed his hand as he gave her a confused look. He had been enjoying just standing there. She tugged his arm to follow her and he walk towards the shore with her.

"Come on I want to sun tan." She stated while he rolled his eyes at her.

"Why do I have to come with you?"

"Because, you love me." She smiled and he just continued to follow. They we just a knee depth when Peyton jumped back again but this time didn't just screech but scream in pain. Lucas took the steps that separated them and was starting to freak out, thinking she might have twisted her ankle. She pushed his chest away, and he was still confused. Peyton slowly lifted her right leg and Lucas saw why she was screaming in pain and why she was pushing him away. He grabbed her left arm and supported most of her weight so she could easily balance on just her left leg to keep the right one out of the water.

They slowly made their way to the shore line, which apparently wasn't fast enough for Lucas so he grabbed Peyton's left leg, and barley touching her right, started to carry her bridal style to the shore. Where people had stopped around the edge of the water to see what all the screaming was about, which had caused others to see what those people had stopped to gawk at. There weren't too many people there but still a small crowd. When they had finally made it to the edge of the water, Lucas gently let Peyton put her feet back on the sand. She slowly sat down looking at her leg. Someone beside Lucas handed him a stick, he looked at the stick like it was a foreign object. Lucas looked at Peyton's leg again and it seemed to be at least five tentacles of the jellyfish stuck to her. She had been stung by a jellyfish before but it had never hurt this much or stuck to her. She was scared, but she knew Lucas would help her. Lucas looked at the stick dumb-founded he had no idea why a random guy beside him handed him a stick, then it dawned on him that he was supposed to get the jellyfish tentacles off her leg.

Slowly bending down he looked at Peyton with a reassuring face and began the process of taking off all the tentacles with the stick. The crowd was still growing with on-lookers. Lucas looked at Peyton and saw her tears slowly fall down her face and he knew she was in a lot of pain. He didn't know what to do, he had finally got all the tentacles off her leg, and then he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze,

"Come on" he said as he grabbed her other hand and pulled her up into his arms, he felt her hot tear roll down his chest, rubbing her back they stood there for a few moments. The small crowd had dissipated in moments leaving the two of them just standing there.

"We should go get some ice or vinegar for the sting," He said calmly, while she looked up into his eyes and say pure concern, "Or I could pee on it but I have heard that doesn't work so it's up to you." He smirked and she immediately slapped his chest not playfully like before but in annoyance. "I'll take that as a no." he cringed before she hit him again. They slowly made their way to their blankets to lie down; Peyton looked at her loving husband and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered once he sat down next to her with the ice from the cooler. He kissed her forehead gently and gave her the cold bag of ice.

They sat together for a while till Lucas looked over and saw that she was cringing every few seconds, he didn't know why but he looked her in the eyes and could tell she was in even more pain than before. He swiftly got up and she gave him a confused look,

"What are you doing?" He held up a finger to tell her to give him a minute. He ran to the Mustang, thankful that he had given into her earlier.

He quickly grabbed the First Aid kit that was in his trunk, kicking himself for not thinking of it earlier, running back to the beach he sat back down next to Peyton and opened the box. He looked through the box for a little bit, all the while Peyton sat next to him smiling. Looking up once he had found the ibuprofen, he saw that she was smiling and he knew exactly why. She had always made fun of him for being over prepared. Yet she gladly took the small pill, thankful, for once. They sat in the sun for a while, until Lucas started to get bored, he started squirming in his seat, and Peyton looked at him. He leaned over and put his hand on her cheek and she smiled.

"Do you wanna go home?" he asked softly, knowing she didn't even if she was in pain she loved the beach, and they had only been here for all of thirty minutes and at least twenty of that in the water. She smiled at him and laughed, he was always impatient and easily bored. But she had just been stung by a jellyfish and she wasn't going to go back into the water. So she sided with him this time and but her stubbornness away and nodded her head. He smiled and pecked her on the lips and stood up, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to her feet. Letting the ice bag fall from where it was perched on her leg. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her tight kissing her on the crown of her head. Smiling against his chest, he took a step back to pick up the cooler and the towels and slung them over his shoulder; while she pulled her denim shorts back on, he grabbing her hand he pulled her gently towards the car. Lucas let go of her hand and patted both his pockets and then put his hands in each pocket searching for the keys.

"Do you remember where I put the keys?" He put the cooler on the ground and opened it, checked all the pockets, "where did I put them?" he only then turned around to see Peyton holding in a laugh with her hand over her mouth. He shook his head and held out his hand "Keys please?" and she just looked at him and gave him a slight shake of her head. He groaned and looked at her then quickly grabbed her by her waist and swung her into a dip, and kissed her on the lips and slowly reached into her pocket of her short denim shorts to find the keys. He pulled them up to the standing position and smirked, running to the driver's side door and opening and jumping in.

"Really, kiss me, take the keys, and then leave you recently jellyfish stung wife out here to put the beach towels and cooler in the trunk! Really." She huffed and walked to the driver's side door and looked down at her husband, Lucas rolled his eyes and slowly got out, opening the door wide for her to jump in and walked around to the passenger side, on his way picking everything up and throwing in the back, once he slid into his seat. He looked over at his wife,

"You shouldn't be driving after being stung by a jelly fish you know." He smirked and lend over and kissed her on her cheek, "but I trust your driving, no matter how much I may be terrified that you could crash my car." Peyton turned her head and kissed him on the lips meanwhile taking her foot off the brake and putting the Mustang into gear, and speeding off. Lucas crashed back into his seat, looking at Peyton with concern. But this time instead of grabbing the door handle he opened his hand palm up for Peyton to place her hand in his, to interlock their fingers.

:)


End file.
